The invention is in the field of cleaning implements, and more particularly is in the field of self-wringing mops.
Numerous mops and cleaning utensils are known in the art. Conventional string mops comprise a handle and a mop head connected to one end of the handle, the mop head including numerous stands of a liquid absorbent material. Such mops require a wringer bucket or other wringing mechanism to expel liquid from the mop head. More recently, one trend in the mop art has been towards xe2x80x9cself-wringingxe2x80x9d mops, which are mops that themselves include a wringer or wringing mechanism of one type or another to enable a user to wring the mop without the need for a separate wringer bucket. For example, the prior art has provided roller sponge mops, butterfly sponge mops, twist mops (a generic term for self-wringing string mops), handle-type sponge mops, and the like.
The prior art also has provided flat mops, which are mops that have a liquid absorbent member covering a flat plate that is pivotally connected to the shaft of the mop. Such mops find favor with many consumers. Heretofore, to the best knowledge of the inventor, the prior art has not provided a flat mop that includes a self-wringing mechanism. Rather, in the flat mops of the prior art, the liquid absorbent member must be removed and wrung manually. The present invention is directed toward such a self-wringing flat mop.
The invention is directed toward a cleaning implement that may be used as a flat mop. The cleaning implement includes a shaft, a plate that is disposed at one end of the shaft and that is pivotally connected to the shaft, and a liquid absorbent member disposed on one side of the plate. In accordance with the invention, the mop further includes a wringing mechanism. The wringing mechanism includes a wringing handle that is disposed on the shaft and that is axially moveable with respect to the shaft, and a wringer, such as a wringer roller, that is operatively connected to the wringing handle and that is moveable over a range of travel between a non-wringing position and wringing position. In its wringing positions, the wringer exerts a compressive force on the plate, the force having a component normal to the surface of the plate when the plate is in the wringing position, such that the liquid absorbent member may be thereby compressed between the wringer and plate to expel liquid from the liquid absorbent member. Preferably, the wringer is connected to the wringing handle via a pair of tension rods that are connected to the wringing handle and that extend from the cleaning end thereof. In a highly preferred embodiment, each tension rod is curved to provide the compressive tension between the roller and the plate. The terminal portions of the rods form a wringer bearing. Each rod further terminates in a bent portion, such that the bent portions of the two rods together form a journal for a journalled wringer roller.
These and other features of the invention will be made apparent in view of the following description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.